


Get a Dragon that Does Both

by DrummerDancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Prideshipping, Signatureshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: "What's going on?""They're dueling."Or, that time Kaiba figures the easiest way to seduce Atem is through his magician.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sexual innuendo

“What’s going on?”

Kaiba crossed his arms, closed his eyes with  _that_ smirk he always defaulted to, careful not to jostle any of the cards on his duel disk. “I've summoned my dragon.”

"No, I mean...our monsters look funny..."

"Funny?"

Atem huffed. "You know...different! I...they're... _looking_ at each other."

“Hm?” Kaiba glanced up, disinterested. “They always face each other. Hurry up and finish your turn so I can end this.”

“Kaiba…” Atem frowned at Kaiba’s nonchalant attitude. Yes, they always faced each other, but until this duel, they'd never made such intense eye contact before. Why was Kaiba so obtuse?

Atem did indeed look at his cards, after a pause. He missed Kaiba’s leer, as Kaiba silently placed a finger on his Blue Eyes card, stroking the holographic material.

Blue Eyes roared. Atem glanced up, about to set a trap card. Whatever had been on his lips died as pink spread over the tops of his cheeks. Blue Eyes had advanced closer to Atem’s monster, his ever faithful Dark Magician, who was having a hard time keeping a cool demeanor, in light of what the other monster had started doing. Blue Eyes was…he was…

_Licking Dark Magician’s neck!_

Atem coughed. “Kaiba!”

“What?” Kaiba asked, bored.

_“Look!”_

Again, Kaiba shrugged. “They’re dueling.”

“Dueling…? No they’re not.”

This time, Atem didn’t miss Kaiba’s bored face morph into something…else. “Yes, _they are.”_

Atem's mouth went dry. “...how am I supposed to attack if your dragon is…um?” He trailed off awkwardly.

Kaiba, who had removed his finger when Atem looked up, again appeared unconcerned. “I’m getting tired of your excuses. Play or end your turn.”

Atem fought down the blush and said, “I attack—!”

Dark Magician raised his sphere, only to suddenly sheath it and lay his nude hand on Blue Eye’s dragon head. Atem faltered, wondering why the hell his magician had done that. He was  _encouraging_  the dragon! He was…Dark Magician cranked his neck to the side, giving the dragon more room to explore. Atem was positively rosy now.

Kaiba adjusted his dueling stance, jutting his hips forward as he purred, “It looks like your magician likes my  _dragon._ Shall I give him some white lightening?”

“It’s still my turn!”

Dark Magician was now leaving kisses along Blue Eyes’s face, much to Kaiba’s pleasure and Atem’s shock. Atem didn’t notice Kaiba’s approach, too mortified to do anything more than watch the monsters  _caress_ each other and feel the lightest stirring down low. He felt a hand on his dueling arm, pushing his duel disk down to deactivate it. Without much resistance, Atem let his arm fall.

Warm lips pressed themselves against the hollow of his neck, causing all of the hairs on the back of Atem’s neck to rise. He blushed all the way to his hairline, but didn’t push Kaiba away.

“Looks like the duel was a draw,” Kaiba said, kissing up behind Atem’s ear. “I guess someone  _else_  will have to receive my white lightening.”

“But I didn’t get to finish my turn.”

“You want to  _finish,_ Atem?”

“I…” Atem swallowed, “We’d have to…start another duel...”

Kaiba’s face was now a perfect mix of confidence and perversion. “Then I challenge you to a  _rematch,_ Atem.”

Atem let his head fall, exposing his skin just like his magician had, and breathed “let’s duel”.


End file.
